The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Graedusk
Summary: In the realm of the Witchers there was an event called the Conjunction of the Spheres. What if it didn't just effect them? Includes Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Ciri, Yennefer and a few other people.


**Harry Potter: The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not. **

Chapter 1 – Portkey Divergence

_AN: So, I've seen very few Harry Potter/Witcher crossovers on here and thought I'd try my hand at it, the inspiration will come from the books, games and the Netflix original TV show, for the Witcher for Harry Potter mostly just the books. I loosely plan for this to be a bit of a series, how long I do not know. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys and as always please review, though constructive criticism please…_

When he first saw the maze, Harry had been initially quite relieved – after facing down a dragon and then going flipper to flipper with Merpeople, a maze seemed rather easy. Then Dumbledore had taken all the champions aside and explained the nature of the task itself.

"Things _change _in the maze, oh find the cup if you can but just make sure you don't loose yourselves along the way." He had said, and so when Harry and Cedric had entered the maze, he was ever wearier of the haunting silence that surrounded him.

Taking off up the central path he strained his ears for even the slightest whisper – nothing. Stony silence pervaded on all sides, as he took a left turn, he felt something…something very familiar.

Icy cold enveloped him, going right through him to his very core in his mind his very worst memories ensnared his every sense…

"_No not Harry!" _He heard in his mind, that's when he snapped into action – drawing his wand he forced himself to his feet and to think of the happiest memory he could and then…

"Expecto Patronum!" he intoned, and a great ethereal stag erupted from the tip of his wand, catching the Dementor and impaling it with its antlers. His mind cleared and he shook himself of the unnatural cold of the Dementors. "God, I hate those things." He muttered.

Taking it as read that if there where dangerous things this way, then the cup was probably there too he continued down the path. Snapping twigs and the sounds of a struggle reaching his ears, he turned his head to the left and saw one of his fellow champions – Fleur Delacour being dragged into the maze itself, running over he attempted to break the vines with his wand but as soon as he broke one another took it's place and soon Fleur was nowhere to be seen.

Swearing to himself he stood up, the Slytherin part of him thinking. _"Well at least one's out of the way." _He ruthlessly stamped that part of him down and shook his head. He was a Gryffindor, not an elitist Slytherin.

Moving back the way he came; he felt a disturbance behind him and his natural instincts as a Seeker kicked in and he dove to the side just as a sizzling red curse soared past his head. Who or whatever the target was grunted but then a shout of "_Reducto!" _could be heard and Harry looked round to see Cedric advancing on Krum with his wand outstretched. Looking round at the tall Bulgarian he saw a pale glint in his eye "_One of the tell-tale signs of bewitchment? The eyes, it's always in the eyes kids." _He recalled Moody saying in one of his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes.

Moving to stop Cedric he forced the older man's arm up all the while saying. "He's bewitched Cedric! He's bewitched!" After what seemed like an age of the two struggling Cedric finally calmed down but very quickly took of up the path, left turns and right turns became moulded into one as an unnatural hostility brewed in both the boys. They _had _to win, they _had _to find the cup.

After ages of running the boys finally slowed down, both were about to go for there wands when a branch suddenly shot out of the undergrowth and started dragging Cedric to its depths.

"Harry! Harry help me! Harry please!" Cedric shouted in panic. Harry stood there, an internal war raging – leave him and you win, the cup is all yours and the glory, everyone would scream your name and for once you'd be known for something more than just being "The Boy who Lived"…Leave him…

It was at this moment that Harry realised the voice in his head was not his own, though not a Ravenclaw he had a reasonably speedy head and quickly deduced that something within the maze must have been talking to them somehow, altering there reactions and bringing out the darker sides of themselves.

"Things _change _in the maze." He remembered Dumbledore's words. "No!" He shouted and quickly drew his wand and fired a powerful _Reducto _curse at the vines, dragging Cedric away from them he helped him to his feet.

"Th-thanks, f-for a moment there, I-I th-thought you were gonna let it g-get me." He stuttered. "So, did I, c'mon cup shouldn't be far from here." He said and both he and Cedric walked down the path together.

Reaching a bend, Harry peered around the corner – there it was, the cup glowed at the end of the passage. "It's there! Come on we can get it!" He shouted and both wizards took off towards the cup.

It's never that easy though.

The maze started to contract inwards as if it were a dragon's maw ready to swallow them whole. Both boys ran even faster and leapt at the cup at the last minute, both grabbing a handle and feeling the familiar tug at their navels and then…

This wasn't Hogwarts, he should have heard the screaming of hundreds of people and the thundering applauds, should have been hauled to his feet by Dumbledore and the cup pried from his and Cedrics hands.

Instead he was in a graveyard, no not just any graveyard _the _graveyard. The one that had plagued his dreams for months, the graveyard that he had seen _Him _in. This wasn't good.

"Harry, Harry! Wands out d 'you reckon?" Came Cedrics voice. He merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak. As he rose from the ground where the cup had deposited them, he looked for any sign of movement. "Harry the cups a portkey, what is this place?" Cedric said.

As he was about to answer his scar was wracked with unimaginable pain, never had it hurt like this. It was like _Voldemort _was here, stood with them in the graveyard. "Harry! Harry what is it?!" He heard Cedrics voice in his ear. "Get…to…the cup." He ground out but Cedric had left his side.

"Kill the spare." Came a high, sickening voice that sounded as though it came from a creature in great pain.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _With those words Cedric moved his last, the sickening green light struck him in the chest, and he hit the ground with a thud.

"_No Cedric!" _He bellowed and looked to the source of the spell, _Wormtail! _He thought and a bout of flame shot towards him – fortunately for the snivelling creature, Harry's spell did not hit, and he quickly incapacitated the boy by making the grave of Tom Riddle Sr hold him firm.

As the stone depiction of the _Grim Reaper _held him firm Harry watched as Wormtail recited his incantation, watched as he drew a bone from the grave of Tom Riddle Sr, watched with horror as he took a knife and sliced his own hand off, watching it fall into a smouldering cauldron he fought back the urge to vomit.

Then Wormtail approached him. "Blood of the enemy, you shall resurrect your foe…" He said clearly in pain, he then dragged the knife down Harry's wrist and carefully held the blade firm, as he added three drops of blood to the writhing mixture.

Finally, the blankets unfurled and the _creature _inside fell into the cauldron. Flames enveloped it and Harry's scar felt as though it was at the centre of those flames, writhing in agony he tried to escape his bonds.

"_Let it be dead, please let it be dead." _He pleaded in his mind.

After what seemed like an eternity, the flames subsided, though the shadowy smoke remained. "Robe me." Came a command from the centre of the shadows, this one spoke with power and strength, as though a single mistake would cost you your life.

Wormtail quickly shed his robe and the shadowy figure donned them. "My wand, Wormtail." The voice spoke quietly, and Harry saw a slender piece of pale wood pass between them, the wand looked nothing like Harry's own – this one looked as though it had been taken off a dead tree and somehow still channelled magic. As he took it, the shadowy form inhaled then exhaled, caressing the wood like it was a precious object. Then he turned.

Harry nearly screamed but held his tongue, the face of the creature was monstrous – pale white skin stretched over sinewy cheekbones, a bald head shined in the moonlight, dark slits took the place of the nose and sinister, blood red eyes shone like gems, worst of all was the cracked black skin that started just above the collarbone and extended up to the lower half of his ear, it only appeared to cover one side however.

There was no mistaking it, Voldemort was back.

"Hold out your arm." He commanded Wormtail. "Oh, thank you, Master… thank yo- "he was cut off. "The other arm Wormtail." The man looked confused and the Dark Lord grasped his one remaining hand and forced his sleeve upwards, pushing his wand onto the dark tattoo on his arm.

As soon as the tip of Voldemort's wand touched the tattoo it started to writhe and darken, then the sky was plunged into further darkness as clouds of black smoke shot towards the ground before forming into people.

Harry's eyes widened; Voldemort had called his Death Eaters. The crowd of black hooded figures stood in shock at there lords return, some shook in fear and others looked at him with something akin to awe on there faces.

Harry was too dazed to hear what the Dark Lord said to them as he walked softly on the grass, though he walked almost serenely there was no mistaking the air of dark magic that surrounded him – Harry now understood why the wizard before him had struck terror in the hearts of many before him.

Though his mind was too dazed to listen to what the Dark Lord was saying, his eyes never left him. He now walked over to Cedric and placed one bare foot on his face and turned it to face him. "Oh, such a handsome boy, a pity." He remarked sardonically.

"Don't touch him." Harry said clawing at the grave that still held him firm. Lord Voldemort smirked and turned his blood red gaze on him. "Ah, Harry I'd almost forgotten you where here." He said smoothly before with inhuman speed moving towards him.

"Standing on the bones of my, filthy mudblood father." He whispered, his gaze never leaving Harry's. "You know of course." Voldemort addressed his followers. "That they have called this boy my downfall? You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him – and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the boy. His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice…this is old magic; I should have remembered it… but no matter. I can touch him now."

The Dark Lord then pressed his finger to Harry's head and caused immense pain to erupt in the boys scar, his entire world felt like it was being split in two and he swore he could hear the sounds of swords clashing and hoofs on rough earth, just as it ended he swore he heard a woman's cry of _"Geralt!" _As soon as he heard it though, it was gone.

Voldemort himself did not appear to have felt the same thing as he quickly held the boys chin firm. "Let's see if you can fight then boy!" He shouted and suddenly the grave that held him firm dropped him unceremoniously onto the dirt. "Pick up your wand Potter!" Voldemort shouted and Harry scrambled for the dark wood. "Let us see what the old fool has taught you." He said settling himself into a duelling stance.

Harry held his wand tightly. He had never fought a wizard of Voldemort's calibre before, the man probably knew magics that no one else in the world knew.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume? First we bow to each other." Voldemort made a slight incline of his back. "Come now Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would he? I said _bow_. "As he said it Harry felt a force pushing his back downward. Before he could even form a defence, Voldemort had surged forward, and the same force pushed Harry to the ground.

"Pathetic, and the fools at Hogwarts thought _you _could defeat me?" Voldemort snarled and forced Harry to his feet before shooting a sinister silver curse at him which he dove out the way of. The gravestone it hit melted into molten lava and Harry dove behind Tom Riddle Sr's grave.

"YOU WILL NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME HARRY POTTER! YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I KILL YOU!" Voldemort bellowed and quickly Harry found himself being carried into the air by a column of black smoke with those sinister red eyes, thundering to the earth he hit the ground with a hard _thud _as Voldemort landed beside him.

Despite the pain his body was in he forced himself to his feet. "Have it your way." He ground out.

"_EXPELIARMUS!" _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Two simultaneous shouts echoed in the dull night air as two spells collided, one sickly green, the other burning red. Both fought for dominance as the very earth around them cracked and quaked.

"Do nothing! He's mine to finish!" Voldemort bellowed to his Death Eaters as they where both enveloped in a silvery orb and carried into the air.

Echoing voices spoke to him in the air, though they were faint, like whispers carried on the wind. As the orb drew ever higher into the air the voices became more and more prominent.

"_Harry! Do you hear us?" _Came a voice he recognised; it couldn't be…it was. Harry's father.

"_Harry, you can't let go yet. Hold on for a little longer, get to the portkey and get yourself back. We can linger for a moment but only a moment do you understand?" _James said.

Fighting the tears that where streaming down his face he nodded vigorously.

"_We will always be with you sweetheart, never forget that and if you ever loose us just look here." _The ethereal hand of his mother pointed to his heart and he smiled.

"_Let go Harry, let go!" _His father shouted.

Both Harry and Voldemort fell to the earth, but Harry with a strength that belied his weakened state arose first and took off head long for the portkey. Summoning it to him with a shouted _Accio! _He grabbed hold of it, disappearing from the graveyard just in time for Voldemort to shout in utter rage.

Little did he know how much things had changed.

-x-

The wind blew through the gates of Kaer Morhen, the Gwenllech river made its steady way and nothing around the stronghold suggested anything out of the ordinary was happening. But of course, in fates true and infuriating fashion – out of the ordinary was - rather literally-about to fall out of the sky.

The silence of the courtyard was broken when a large portal exploded loudly into existence seemingly out of nowhere, unlike the portals summoned by mages or sorceresses this one had a sinister purple glow to it and was quite significantly bigger as well. Not that anyone watching had exactly been taking notes mind you, as moments after the portal opened it deposited a small form onto the dirt and as quickly as it had arrived, it disappeared. Leaving nothing but the still form of a boy and a very confused Witcher behind.

"Why does this shit always happen when Geralt's away?" Vesemir asked himself as he made his cautious way over to the courtyard.

Approaching the boy, he bent down and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Well fuck. Looks like I'm sending a letter." Was all he said.

_AN: Ooookie long ass introductory chapter, let me know if you'd like them to stay this long or shorter. As far as timelines go, I think it's obvious that the events leading to this took place in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Unless I am as bad a writer as I think I am haha. Witcher wise this fic takes place during Wild Hunt, Vesemir has arrived back at Kaer Morhen after helping Geralt defeat the Royal Griffin in White Orchard and Geralt's subsequent reunion with our favourite Horsewoman of War. _

_Any questions about HOW our Mr Potter got to the Witchers realm in the first place will NOT be answered as that is pretty much half the plot of this fic. Any other questions are welcome. Please review, like always constructive criticism please, if I get hateful reviews with no substance to them rest assured you will get a very appropriate response. _

_Anyway… _

_Seya soon my freaky darlin's! _

Grae.


End file.
